Before Blast
by jokergirl2001
Summary: <html><head></head>A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one :**_

_**Welcoming death**_

* * *

><p>Life wasn't boring , it sucked!<p>

You always get judged by everything you do , when you do something right it still isn't enough, you only hang out with boys you're called a whore , you only hang out with girls you're considered a lesbian , you can never win an argumment against an adult , people always talk behind your back , you don't know who's fake and who's real anymore , people who don't know you calls you fake , you're not alowed to win or lose too much , you're pressured if you stay sillent , you're shunned if you talk too much , when you tell the truth no one believes you , when you lie suddenly everyone believes you , you're not allowed to trust people so much or they'll betray you etc. To sum it up life is a crappy game like Sora and Shiro from No game No life says.

But who's fault is it?

The world's?

God's?

.

.

.

.

.

.

The answer is us.

It's part of our nature to be hypocrites and contradict ourselves , we all hide behind a mask trying their best to either stand out or fit in

If you look around could you honestly tell me that you believe a hundred percent in 'karma'?

I'd say no , it doesn't exist. It's a mere thing we humans invented to ease themselves

How about justice? I don't

People say that this world is rotten , I say we are.

Look around you , if humans weren't rotten then why do we commit sins?

It's part of our nature to sin some sins are bigger though

So would it be wrong if I say I no longer have faith nor do I care about others?

Getting back on topic life is harsh and sucky

From the momment you were born till the momment you die there might be some good memories but they get forgotten in time

Are people born to die? Or is there something more?

I expect too much from humanity that's why I always end up disapointed

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Serina Zeretta<strong>

**Gender : Female**

**Likes : anime , movies , manga , gaming , computer , chess , puzzles and basically anything to escape from her shitty reality **

**Dislikes : -**

**Family : **

**Mother (D)**

**Father (A)**

**Backstory :**

**Her mother died when she was born so she never had a mother's love**

**Her father doesn't care about her and is never home (always working)**

**Thus she grew up in a lonely enverioment**

**Soon after she started school she got bullied dus becoming a truant and only goes to school when there are exams**

**Age : 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Serina's POV <strong>

"Serina , if you don't get rid of that I'll take it away" the teacher said

I sighed and placed my PSP in my bag as the class just laughed

'Idiots that laugh for no reason...' I bitterly thought as I decided to sleep on the table

The teacher sighed used to my behavior "Okay class I'm going to hand out your report cards"

The class groaned as the teacher handed them their reports

"Straight A's , wonder who would be proud of this?" I muttered looking at mine

The bell rang and everyone ran out like wild animals

"Serina? Mind if I talk to you?" the teacher asked

I sighed "What? I have to go return my manga"

"Manga? That sure takes me back" she smiled

I curiously glanced at her

"My favorite one had to be candy candy"

I nodded "It's not rare considering it was popular with girls back then"

She smiled "You finally talked to me"

What a naive teacher

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked as I sat in front of her

"I'll be honest , you're a problem child that I've been placed in charge of."

I nodded since I thought this might be why she wanted to talk

"But I'm going to use a different method. Instead on trying to make you see your faults we're going to talk about your good points and what you like"

"...I don't have time for this" I said

"Come on , just ten minutes and we'll leave?"

I nodded

"Hmm let's start with something you like and I can also share...how about manga?"

"Sure , it would be interesting to see other people's point of view"

She nodded "Which one are you most interested in now?"

I had a small smile "Death Note"

"The one about that boy with a god complex?"

"Light Yagami" I nodded

"Why that one?" she raised her eyebrow

"It explores the reasons why humans are rotten"

"Are you on his side or the detective's?"

"Neither but I do lean on the detective's side"

We then talked for at least an hour about my view on humans

Seems like someone agreed with me or was lying

I started walking towards the library

"L-leave u-us alone!" a girl about eight years old yelled

"I-i'm s-scared..!" a younger girl cried

I curiously walked over

There was a girl defending her little sister from an old man

"Humans really are rotten" I muttered

"P-please , t-take me a-and l-leave my sister a-alone" the older one said

That caught me by surprise , normal people would think of themselves in that situation

I sighed and started dialing the police

The man took out a gun and I knew what I had to do

"Now girls come with me and-" I jumped him

"RUN!" I yelled while struggling

They did as told and started running

***BAM***

I stopped struggling and used my finger to touch my chest

"A h-hole..?" I questioned

"Shit..!" the guy started running away

I fell to my knees

"Great I help people and this is what I get" I said as I fell to the ground

"But why do I feel proud? I hope those girls are alright..."

It didn't hurt I just felt numb

As my eyelids became heavier I remembered something and pulled out the reason I was walking to the library

"Death Note Another Note : The Los Angeles BB murder cases...my last book...perfect if I may say" I smiled as my hand couldn't move anymore

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"WHAT!?" the Shinigami king yelled

Why? Because a human who's name wasn't written in the death note had died because of it

That was a rule that should never be broken and here the king himself have violated the rule

But the fault wasn't his alone

The Shinigami king and the Godess of past , present and future were

The shinigami king was because he had violated a rule even if it was accidental

The Godess because she was responsible for Serina's actions , she had not expect Serina the girl who seemed to not care about others to have a heart and save those kids

"What are we going to do now?" the Godess questioned as she appeared in front of the king

The king sighed "Let's go take a closer look at the girl"

The Godess nodded and so they went to where Serina had died

Normally it wouldn't matter if they had accidently taken a life that was not supposed to be taken but...this was different

Just as a human under the age of six is not allowed to use the death note neither is a human under the age of 18 allowed to die as such

When they arrived they looked down at her

"How about we give her a second chance in life?" the Godess suggested

"A human isn't allowed to be reborn in the same world again"

The Godess softly laughed "How about in another?" she picked up the book that the girl held

They agreed to let her be born in the world of her book and explain things later to her

The king and Godess did not know about what happens a year after the events of the book

They were ignorant of the fact that this girl may freely change the future of the world she was going to be born in

However does Serine also know this fact?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	2. Reborn

_**Chapter two**_

_**Getting reborn**_

* * *

><p><strong>Serine's POV<strong>

I spy something...black

_Darkness_

How did you know?

_We've been playing this stupid game for ages in this dark place_

Oh right , I've become so mad that I started talking to myself

Death was really...different

I thought I'd go to heaven or hell

I sure as hell didn't expect to be stuck in darkness without being able to move or see

How long have I been here?

For eight months , three weeks , four days , six hours , ten minutes and forty no forty two seconds

What? I had nothing else to do

Or maybe I'm here to think about my life?

One word : crappy

Mommy died before I even knew her

Daddy was never there

Never had friends

I didn't even have a pet

I only talked when it was needed

Everyday was spend in the 2-D world instead of the real one

Now that I think about it...I sure had to go get a life

_Hey stop thinking!_

Huh? Who do you-

_Just shhh and listen_

Screaming?

Who could that be?

Suddenly I felt like being sucked out?

* * *

><p><strong>(LET'S SKIP THAT PART SINCE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE IT)<strong>

* * *

><p>I wasn't crying like normal babies do<p>

Why? Because one I got reborn and second is that I remember everything from my past life

Did someone make a mistake or something?

"I-is s-she alive?" a nurse asked

Of course I am dumbass how can you not notice?

Oh right I'm not crying

On cue I started crying like my life depended on it

This is so weird

Not being able to move

Is that really what's bothering me!? I mean for god's sake I was reborn! With my past memories! Isn't that not supposed to happen? I wonder if I had more past lives...maybe I was a samurai in one , a boy , an artist or a cat!

Well getting reborn might not be so bad...maybe I'll finally get some motherly and fatherly love

I baby smiled at the thought

Maybe my new parents are rich!? Yeah that's highly impossible

A cook? A teacher? A cop? A lawyer?

Yeah those sound cool

I wonder If I'm the only child

I fell asleep since it seems crying exhausted my baby energy

* * *

><p><strong>Later on<strong>

Motherly and fatherly love? MY ASS

New parent are rich or maybe cooks? MY ASS THESE TWO ARE CRAZY!

They clearly don't know how to handle a baby! I'm surprised I'm still alive

My mother? She had short black hair and grey eyes

My father? He has longer hair than my mom and it's red (probably dyed)

He was driving while smoking

No one talked or anything

My new mom didn't look at me and was also smoking

With these parents I wonder how long I'd live

"We're here" my dad said

His voice was low and dangerous

"Whatever I'm not blind dumbass" my mom said in a raphsy voice

The house was fairly big. It seemed to have a second floor and the house itself was painted white like most houses

So yeah they walked in leaving me behind

I cried to gain attention

"Oh right , forgot I have a new devil kid" my mother said

I wanted to glare her ass off!

She roughly grabbed me , walked upstairs, opened a room and dumped me into a baby bed

"Hey devil boy!" she yelled

Then a boy around the age of six or seven with messy black hair and dark eyes

"Yes?" he asked with no emotion

"Meet devil girl , your new sister" mom said as she left

Bitch! That's what I'll call her for now!

And I'll call dad an asshole

Seems legit

Bitch and asshole...what a perfect couple

The boy walked over and climbed into my baby cage

"You...don't have a name and numbers either" he muttered with voice hinting shock

I gave him curious eyes but of course he didn't notice

"I'm your new brother" he smiled

I made a baby giggle since I always wanted a brother

"I don't really have a name"

Poor kid...now that I think about it I don't either

"But you can call me Beyond!" I smiled at least he named himself instead of

Wait what?

"Beyond Birthday" he said

I mentally screamed

HOW THE HELL DID I NOT NOTICE!?

OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE IN DEATH NOTE IT HAD TO BE BB

WHY NOT MATT , MELLO OR NEAR!?

HECK EVEN L!

I WOULDN'T MIND BEING A KID WITH GOD COMPLEX'S SISTER EITHER

BUT WHY BB?

"Now that you're here I'm not alone anymore..." he muttered as he laid next to me

Alone?

So he had no one to talk to when he was little?

Maybe that's why he went on a killing spree when his only friend A killed himself

They never mentioned that...I feel ashamed

But what did he meant by letters and numbers?...obviously the shinigami eyes

So I have them too?

Oh so that's why everything seemed a bit red

I tried to glance at him , his eyes were closed and he had a small smile

Before you meet your friend A I'll be there for you Beyond

I soon fell asleep too

_**chapter end**_


	3. Bittersweet

_**Chapter three : **_

_**Bittersweet childhood**_

* * *

><p><strong>Serine's POV<strong>

Well I'm sure no one wants to hear about my baby days so let's just take a look at what I learned about my new life and me

Okay first thing is that my big brother really is Beyond Birthday from death note but I love him anyways even if he is a bit creepy (understatement) from time to time (I'm also creepy). We both have the shinigami eyes but he has both and my left eye is my shinigami eye while my right eye is normal. Cute fact : When I was six months old my first word was "Beyond" which made him happy. He would definetly win the best serial killer brother award.

Second thing is our parents...

Bitch (mother) is a drug addict , alcohol addicted , abusive parent and a criminal. She hasn't been caught but It's obvious considering she buys tons of stuff for herself. She basically lets me and B fend for ourselves. She also hates us thanks to our eyes (it seems that a parent is able to see the eyes) and hence why she calls us devils.

Asshole (father) is also a criminal , abusive , druggie , alcohol addicted and he's suspected of being a rapist also suspected for murder. Well I believe he did murder someone since he had a gun. He doesn't pay enough attention to me and B to notice our eyes.

Third thing is me!

Right now I'm six years old. I have fairly long black hair that reaches past my shoulders and it's messy just like B. Just like B I love strawberry jam! I also love apples and cherries. Of course I can talk fine , I have my past live's memories so I know four languages right now and just like B I'm a genius...! *insert evil laugh* Damn B was right I have to train on my laugh! I'm fond of playing chess and poker which I learned how to from a book at the library.

Bitch and Asshole are always doing R-rated stuff so the preserve what sanity we have me and B decided to not go home as much as possible. Of course I listened to my big brother! I just realized I might have a sister complex.

Have any of you ever wondered how Beyond survived the streets of LA?

Because he (and now me) learned how pick pocket , lie , act , deceive , fight and other street knowlegde from here. The town we live in isn't that safe

I feel like I'm forgetting something...

Oh right! B taught me how to decipher lifespan

No there's something else...Before Blast

Yeah that's my new name that Beyond calls me by

At first we were about to choose Brit Birthday but I wanted to be original and pick out similiar yet different names

Know how B and L always wear baggy clothes? It's contagious just like stupidity

But me and B make an awesome dynamic sibling duo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Being sister and brother means being there for each other<strong>_

* * *

><p>I sighed "Come on B hurry up from school"<p>

Beyond goes to a local school where any children can attend and also get in trouble a lot for being the problem kid he is

I decided to lay upside down on our bed , yes we share because our parents don't bother but we actually don't mind and like it.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata~" I sung

"What an optimistic song coming from my sister" B teased

I grinned and went to hug him "You're finally here! Where's my strawberry jam!?"

He ruffled my hair and carried me to bed

"Strawberry jam~" I sung as I opened the lid and scooped it with my finger

"Mind sharing with your brother?" B chuckeled

I shook my head "Go get your own"

"That was mine" he stated

"Not anymore" I stuck my tongue out

"Right my own sister stole my only joy in life" he mocked cry

"Hey! Aren't I a joy of your life!?" I pouted

During this time he quickly took the jar

"Hey you tricked me!" I yelled

He just scooped the delicious jam seemingly deep in thought

"Hey Beyond?" I crawled over to his lap

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"How you're going to gain weight if you continue your strawberry jam only diet and poor me will have a little pig as a sister"

"I also eat apples and cherries!" I kicked him

He was lying but I don't want to push him so he don't go all crazy

"WOULD YOU DEVILS SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Bitch banged the door open

Me and Beyond gave her blank looks like we do to other people

When she left I noticed something and turned to Beyond who was grinning like a maniac and I also grinned "Did you see that?" I flashed my left eye red and he did the same with his shinigami eyes

"Our dear mommy is kicking the bucket~" he sung

We then laughed

This is the first time me and Beyond were happy to have these cursed eyes

Having these eyes are a curse...you see when someone's going to die but you can't prevent it no matter what. Every day when we see kids barely having a year left or an adult living their last hours it takes a piece of our sanity slowly but surely turning us insane.

"Beyond?" I asked

He looked at me

"How about a game of chess considering this will probably our last day in this hell"

"I agree" he sucked on his strawberry jam filled finger

I drooled over the jam and he had a small smirk as he started moaning about how delicious the jam was

I then set up our chess pieces "If and when I win want that jar of strawberry jam!"

He nodded and we sat down

_one hour later_

"Checkmate...!" I grinned

"The score is now 100-98" Beyond said

I'm the hundred

"Yeah! Chess is no different then tic tac toe" I stole a line from Shiro (NGNL)

But she was right though , when I studied about chess I realized that it's true

"Now hand me that jar of strawberry jam!" I grinned

He handed it over

"Hey it's empty!" I pouted

He was smirking at me

"KYAAAHHHHH" our mother yelled

Me and Beyond shared a glance and nodded

We head downstairs to check on our precious mommy

She was in the kitchen on the ground with blood on her head

"YOU WHORE!" our dear dad yelled as he took out a gun

"He just found out?" I mused and Beyond snorted

"I smell fire" Beyond said

I nodded "Dear dad must have wanted to burn this house to hell" I said as I saw fire erupting everywhere

I heard a gunshot and looked back to see a dead asshole on top of a bitch

She had a gun in her hand and tried to get the fatso off of her but she was too weak

"We better get going now" Beyond stated and held my hand

As we started walking away a hand held my feet

"H-help me" the bitch cried

I looked at Beyond who nodded at me

"Okay..." she smiled "We'll help you get to hell"

Beyond stomped on her hand and I kicked her face then kicked her gun away

"YOU DEVILS!" she yelled and started a string of curses

Me and Beyond evily laughed

"Dearest mom , we best be going now." Beyond mocked

I nodded "See you in hell"

With that we ran to the door and watched the house burn

"It's so pretty..." I said holding on to Beyond's hand

"It would be better if the whole world was on fire" Beyond nodded

"What's going to happen next?" I teasingly asked

"...I don't know" he smiled

I also smiled

"I hope things get better for us..." I whispered

We sat down

"I'm sleepy" I leaned on to his shoulder

"What should I do? I have a really spoiled sister" Beyond muttered

"Damn straight..." I fell asleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	4. Questioning

_**Chapter four :**_

_**Questioning**_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast's POV<strong>

"Little sister" Beyond shook me

I opened my eyes and yawned "W-what?"

He gave me a semi are you serious face mixed with the I'm amused face

I noticed a police next to him and said "Hi?"

"Excuse my little sister , she isn't bright in the morning"

"Well you're no sunshine yourself" I muttered

The police sighed

"Well little sister these men would like to question us on the fire that took place yesterday and then they'll see if we have any traumas. After that they'll send us to an orphanage considering our parents had no living relatives as far as I know" Beyond explained

"Young boy I think you should explain it in a way she'd understand" the police said

I almost glared at him but remained calm "So big brother we're going to the police station so they can interogatte us for this case?"

The police nodded while Beyond had a small proud smile

"Okay...on two conditions!" I put up two fingers just for the heck of it

"I don't know if your are allowe-"

"Me and my big brother will be questioned together since I'm shy and I'd like five jar of strawberry jam" I seriously said

The police had an is this kid serious face but then sighed and nodded

* * *

><p><strong>At the police station!<strong>

"Huh? But you promised we'd be together when you ask us questions!" I complained while clinging on to Beyond

The police gave me and apologetic smile "I thought so too"

I kept glaring at me and then he sighed in defeat "If you let your brother come I'll buy five more strawberry jam for you"

"You think you can buy my brother like that!? I'm not stupid! Make that fifteen!"

"Ouch what a cruel sister I have" Beyond muttered with an amused tone

He knows that I'm just messing with the cops , I just wanted jam and didn't care which one of us they questioned

"Ten"

"Fifteen or no deal"

He sighed and nodded

I grinned and pushed Beyond towards him "Have fun in the boring room!"

I waved at him and then sat down on a chair

"Excuse me I'm here about the earlier phone call"

That voice it's familiar...

"Whammy" I whispered then grinned

"Hey old man!" I ran over to him

"That's rude!" the police he was talking to scolded

"I was merely stating a fact" I replied

Whammy smiled at me "Good mornning young lady"

I smiled "You're working on a case?" I asked

"Yes and what about you?"

"I'm here so they can interrogate me after they're done with my big brother" I smiled

He looked surprised but smiled "Would you like me to keep you company while you wait?"

I eagerly nodded "Yeah!"

He chuckeled and finished talking with the police then came and sat next to me

"So you're probably going to ask why I'm being questioned" I stated

"Quite smart , aren't you?" he nodded

"Well where should I start? Hmmm I'm not allow to give too much information to someone who's not a police..." I trailed off

"I see , well then how about you tell me about yourself?" he asked

I nodded "Sure my name is B something and I'm six years old and I'm obsessed with strawberry jam"

I was drooling at this point "So old man what's your name?"

"I'm Watari" he shook my hand

"Well mister Watari , it was a pleasure meeting you but it seems It's my turn to get questioned"

He nodded "Maybe we'll meet again"

"Oh I'm sure we will" I grinned

He smiled and walked away

"Quillish Wammy" Beyond muttered next to me

"Odd old man isn't he?" I asked

"If you put the q upside down it looks like a B"

"You're obsessed" I sighed

"Am I? Well is it really bad?"

"I didn't say it was bad in fact it's a unique trait only you have" I said walking towards the police

Beyond just sat down to wait

I took a sit and two police came in

"Where's my jam?" I questioned

"You'll have them when this is over" the police sighed

"No jam no answers" I persuaded

"Please the faster you answer the faster you get jam"

"The faster I get jam the faster you get answers" I contradicted

They sighed in defeat and handed me a loaf of bread along with a jar of strawberry jam

"I actually just asked for the jam" I said opening the lid and scooping the jam with my finger

They had a semi disgusted look but nodded

"Do you know what caused the fire?"

I nodded "Ass- I mean father probably spilled gasoline in the house and then lit the fire up before he killed bi- mother"

They nodded "What do you mean by before he killed your mom?"

"Well when me and my brother went downstairs the house was already on fire but father was pointing a gun at mom"

"But then what happened to your father?"

"Oh mom shot him with her own gun"

"I see , then what happened?"

"We couldn't help mom since we were scared and ran out"

I started crying "W-we t-tried b-but w-we w-were s-scared t-to g-get b-burned"

The police patted my head

"We heard from your brother that your parents left you kids to feed yourselves"

I nodded "Y-yes and i-if we ever a-asked w-why she'd b-beat us"

I took of my shoes to show them my feet which was all cut up thanks to a shattered jar of jam

One gasped obviously not use to seeing young kids go through this

After that they didn't ask anymore serious question and instead of getting twenty jam I got twentyfive

"How did it go?" my brother asked

"Fine , I even got five extra strawberry jam" I did a small smirk

"That man from before talked to me while you were gone"

"Oh really!?" I said in mock surprise

"Tomorrow we're going to Winchester , England so we can live at an orphanage named Wammy's House"

I nodded while humming "Beyond , will you promise me something?"

He hummed just like I did in response

"We'll always be together?"

"...Cross my heart" he said

I smiled "Good! Here" I handed him a jar of strawberry jam

He opened the lid and started eating

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said while standing up

B just nodded still engrossed with our obsession

I sighed and walked to the bathroom

"No name and no lifespan" I muttered while looking at myself

"Ah so you already know what they are?"

I turned around to see a fairy?

She wore a long white dress , had light blond hair , deep blue eyes and wings attached to her

"Are those real?" I blurted out

She softly laughed and nodded "I'm here to explain a few things to you"

"Explain?"

"Why you got reborn here"

"You're the one responsible?"

"Also the shinigami king who gave you your left eye as an I'm sorry gift , honestly who would want to see when someone's going to die?"

I shrugged "So?"

"Ah right , I'm here to inform you that your now immune to shinigami powers and can also detect them"

"Why?"

"It's part of the terms of letting you be reborn"

"I see"

"Also about your right eye.."

"Yeah?"

"I gifted you the eyes to be able to see into the present or future"

THAT'S AS BAD AS SHINIGAMI EYES!

"...Cool , can I go now?"

"What!? No more questions like how you use them or conditions?"

I sighed "How do use them? Are there any conditions?"

She giggled seemingly pleased "By pyschical contact , when activated your right eye glows like yous shinigami eye but it's blue. You can only see when you want to see"

Poof gone

"I prefer shinigami's..." I muttered as I walked back to Beyond

"What took you so long?"

"I met a weird lady"

"Weirder than you?"

"...Possibly"

BB then gasped in fake surprise

I glared at him

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	5. L

_**Chapter five : **_

_**L**_

* * *

><p><strong>SerinaBefore Blast's POV**

I really am in Death Note...

The question is : What should I do?

I thought about preventing Light from picking up the notebook but decided against it since Light hasn't done anything to me. I'm not going to help him either since his view of justice and my view is different. His way of obtaining justice is just not well thought out. If he really wanted justice he'd make all the deaths different instead of every death having a heart attack. The fact that he wanted credit for his 'good' deeds and wanted to be seen as God overshadowed his view of justice thus making me be able to laugh about his sense of justice for like an hour

And then comes L. To me he has a corrupted sense of justice too since he only takes cases that interest himself thus making him a childish , self centered and selfish brat who doesn't know the cruel reality of the world nor is he able to think about anyone else's feelings if it doesn't benefit him. So should I prevent his death? No , it's his fault that A is going to commit suicide and then my brother will go on a killing spree also that other kids gets pressured into being him instead of themselves. Succesor to L? My ass! I'm Before Blast not L.

The funny part is there's other people to think about too

Light's father doesn't deserve to die but he should have noticed if his son started acting weird right away. His work is really important to him and all but he shouldn't have made the eye deal. Normal people should be glad that they don't have this cursed eye.

Sayu suffers a bit after the time skip but should I feel sorry for her?

Light's mother loses his wife and son without knowing the truth , should I also feel sorry for her?

Naomi Misora...should she live or die? I mean she is going to ruin my brother's plan in the future (bad) and stops him from commiting suicide (good). But I still hate the fact that she didn't took the marriage with her fiance seriously. I'll decide that later

Raye Penber...it's his own fault he died right? But if I plan on letting Naomi live I'll help him live too but if I plan on letting Naomi die he dies too

Misa is like a fangirl but if it's wasn't for her then Light never would have been caught meaning I'll let her live , it's not because of Rem or anything! I could just kill her and Rem can't kill me since I'm immune!

Matsuda is cool with me

So is the other task force members

Now comes the hard part A and Beyond...I'll think about it later

Okay now that this is over with time for the most important question

Does this world have the same music/anime/manga/games as my old world?

"We're here" the taxi driver said snapping me out of my thoughts

I nodded and got outside then the taxi drived away

"What are you doing?" I asked as B placed his forehead on my forehead

"You're temperature is normal...I thought you were sick"

"Why's that?"

"You've been quiet for nearly two hours"

"You act like it's a big deal" I rolled my eyes

Then Watari walked over to us

"Good evening" he greeted

"Evening" me and B said in synch

"Please follow me , our flight is going to depart"

"Watari? Are we going into a private plane? If so then is there someone else there?" I asked

He nodded "Yes , you'll be meeting the person I work for"

I nodded and held B's hand

"Sorry , my sister seems nervous" Beyond said

Watari nodded in understanding

"So what's the real reason you're clingy?" B whispered in my ear

"I...just feel that you might leave me if I don't" I whispered back

He furrowed his eyebrows "I'd never leave you , didn't I promise that?"

I nodded "I thought you weren't paying attention"

"If I hadn't paid attention then my precious jam would have died"

I giggled "I'm still holding on to you though"

He raised his eyebrow but just gave a small smile

Having a brother complex isn't so bad

We went into the plane and I sat next to Beyond

Across from us was L in his usual sitting style and Watari

Both me and Beyond gave blank faces

"Good evening" L greeted

"You look like a drug addict" I stated

Beyond snorted next to me

"How so?" L asked

"That's just what I thought when I looked at you" I shrugged

"Ah I see" he started bitting his thumb in thought

Me and Beyond glanced at each other and I shrugged

"It's not polite to stare at others" I stated

"I agree" L said

"So basically you're saying the rules don't apply to you? Who the f-"

Beyond placed his hand on my mouth "Language" he said in an amused tone

I nodded "Please kindly tell us who you think you are?"

"I am L" he said

"Okay , so anything else?" I asked

"You two will be given alliases as your new names while you attend Wammy's"

I nodded

"The goal of the orphanage is to create a worthy succesor to inherit the name 'L' "

"I don't want it" I stated

"Who exactly is L?" B asked

"It's not your choice and L is the world's greatest detective"

"A detective? I much rather be a criminal" Beyond joked

I snorted

L seemed to be observing our every action and words

I took out a strawberry jam and started eating it

B did the same

"You're new name will be B" he pointed to Beyond "for backup since we already have alternative"

B looked pissed but hid it

He looked at me "And you'll be...B2 as in backup two"

"I'll just go by the name Belle" I stated

He nodded

B nudged me

Oh B's mad and when he's mad...the fun begins

"So what's your real name?" I asked

"That is private information" L stated

Me and B glanced at each other and nodded

"L Lawliet" we said in an amused tone

L's eyes visibly widened "H-how?" he stuttered

We made L stuttered! Do we get strawberry jam?

I scooped some strawberry jam with my finger and ate it!

"That is private information" B said in a mocking tone

L- 00

BB&BB - 01

After that me and B ignored the two and only talked to ourselves

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	6. Wammy's house and the boy named A

_**Chapter six :**_

_**Wammy's house**_

_**The boy named A**_

* * *

><p><strong>Before's POV<strong>

I wonder what Wammy's will be like , I always heard it was a school and orphanage in one. The funny thing is that it's an orphanage full of children who strive to become the new L. What's so special about L? I mean if they really want to be a detective use their own name and surprass L by themselves. I think it's because they were brainwashed into thinking L is a super hero or something. But the jokes on them! I don't plan to be a hero and not even a bd guy for that matter...I'd rather watch from the sidelines like shinigami's do.

I sighed as I looked out the window from the limo

Beyond rested his head on my lap and fell asleep earlier , making me play with his messy hair.

"B2"

I glanced at L hiding my hatred filled stare

"What?" I asked not revealing any emotions

He blinked and bit his thumb in thought

"I just asked you what you were thinking about" he stated

"What would be the fun in knowing what a six year old is thinking? And if I told you what I was thinking about it wouldn't be a mystery anymore right?" I asked

He slowly nodded "However I heard that sharing your thoughts with others are a good thing"

"Is it? Then why don't you try doing it sometimes?"

"Point taken" he said as he took a lollipop out of his pocket then unwrapped it putting it in his mouth

I nodded and went back to staring from out of the window

The people really didn't seem happy or anything like in movies

It was just dull...normal.

People walking to get to work , kids walking with their parents , teenagers hanging out etc. Those normal things that we all take for granted.

A small smile found its way on my face as I thought about how fun it would be to hang out with my friends , me and Beyond never really hung out *no money*. Just imagine me and my friends/Beyond hanging around like normal kids having fun.

I sighed "What a simple dream but even if it is simple it isn't possible considering the people I'm about to meet aren't normal" I mumbled under my breath

Freedom to do whatever I want and when I want to is something that has to wait for twelve more years before I become an adult

"We're here" L said

I nodded and shook B awake

"...five more minutes" he groaned and turned around

I softly laughed "Come on B , if you wake up I'll give you strawberry jam"

He woke up in less than one second

He was about to say something witty until he noticed L in front of us

He settled for a blank face

I held his hand as I stepped out of the limo

"Thank you" I said to Watari who opened the door

"You're welcome" he smiled

L just stepped out without saying anything

I glanced at Beyond noticing it got harder for him not to glare at L

"Another reason for B to hate L has been added" I muttered and then sighed

"This orphanage is new as you may know so we only have one child right now" Watari informed us

We nodded

"He's first in line to succeed me. His allias is A as in Alternitave" L said

It took me all I hade not to tell him off then and there and also the fact that B squeezed my hand a little too tight

I almost winced but didn't and placed a blank face instead "How irrelevent for you to tell us that considering we have no intention of succeeding you nor do we care who does"

Yup , I kindly told him off

Beyond nodded "My sister and I are quite the problem children huh?" he had small smirk

L just stayed quiet

Watari coughed "Shall I take them inside?"

L nodded and went inside leaving us

"Excuse his manners" Watari said

I nodded "No worries"

He showed us inside

Basically all I had to know was

-The library is on the second floor

-There's a closed library on the third one which isn't easily used

-There are room on all three floors

- There are three bathrooms for every floor

-The kitchen is on the first floor along with the dining place

"Now I'll show you your rooms" Watari said as he walked up to the second floor

"Wait , aren't me and Beyond sharing?" I asked

He gave me a small smile as if saying sorry "No , normally you would but since there's more then enough rooms you'll be having your own room until further notice. Your brother will be sharing with the other boy who is three to four years older than you"

I nodded and Beyond held my hands "Hey no worry I'm sure you can sleepover sometimes" he whispered in my ears

That made me perk up and smiled "Yeah"

"This is your room young boy" Watari said

His room number thirteen making him extremly happy

"No fair!" I pouted

Watari softly laughed "Your room is number sixteen young girl"

I nodded still a but glum over B getting our favorite number

B dragged me into his room (this sounds so wrong on so many levels)

"Hmm that bed must be the kid named A's" he said as he looked at the bed that had a blue blanket on it

"And the other is obviously yours" I rolled my eyes

The room wasn't small nor big just in between

It had a bed , closet and drawer on one side and the same on the other side

Basically it was a bit empty full of space

The door went open to reveal a boy who is either nine or ten

He had light brown hair and the most beautiful deep sea blue eyes

His hair reached his chin in a spiky yet cute way and he seemed so innocent

He wore a blue jeans and a plain orange shirt

The opposite of me and Beyond who had black hair , red eyes and baggy clothes

If I glanced up his head I'd see that his name is : Aaron Netherwind and his lifespan was fairly long for now

"Good afternoon" he greeted with a smile

I glanced at Beyond to see he had a blank expression

I sighed knowing he wasn't going to say anything

"Hello , I'm Belle and this is my brother B" I smiled

He nodded "It's nice to meet you I'm A short for Alternitave"

I frowned and so did B

"You actually don't mind being called Alternitave?" I asked

He shook his head "No , a name doesn't really matter to me"

"A name is a form of identity it defines who you are" Beyond said

I nodded "B's right"

He smiled at us "That's a nice way of putting it"

We also had a small smile

A is a really naive and innocent boy who doesn't like to argue

"Well I'm going to go check my room out and then come back later , 'kay?" I asked

Beyond nodded

I walked to the door and A held it open for me

"Why thank you" I smiled and went out

'So that's the famous A , an innocent boy like him commiting suicide thans to L...now I can see why Beyond snapped' I thought as I walked to my room

It was just three door to B and A's room on the right side

My room was bigger than theirs for some reason

But it was basically the same

There was a letter on my bed telling me that me and B are going shopping tomorrow for the things we need along with some spare clothes

I plopped onto my bed

"Wonder what's going to happen next" I sighed

"Why don't you use your eyes then?" the godess or whatever appeared

I'm not even surprised

"What's the fun in that? I'll use it when I feel like it" I smirked

I heard laughing and turned to see a shinigami

"Shut up king! I'm sure she doesn't like your eyes either" the godess pouted

"So he's the shinigami king , huh?" I muttered

"Anyways we came to check up on you" the godess said

I nodded "Okay , now go back so I can take a nap"

I didn't even wait for their response as I fell asleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	7. Notice

_**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTICE**_

_**Hey guys! My school work has been pilling up recently by like ten times more work. It gets hard because I get five language classes , math , biology , art etc. So I decided to take a short break and work on my grades which needs a boost so I can get into a more advanced class. (My school has three sort of classes : beginer (me) , frequent (medium levelled) and advanced (higher level). I really want to go to the advanced one since when I finish it I skip five-seven years of school and go to college at the age of eighteen. **_

_**So I'll be taking a short break!**_

_**My break will end in two weeks give or take**_

_**I'll update ALL of my stories on the 31 of october and I'll post a few new stories as well**_

_**After that I'll update frequently until the 25th of november.**_

_**25th november - 5 december I have an exam period in which I have to focus on so I'll take break then too. **_

_**After that I'll update more since I get less lessons then vacation.**_

_**Okay I'm going to make this clear and say that I have posted this on all of my stories**_

_**Something that would REALLY help me out would be :**_

_**- If you have any ideas on what could improve my story please pm me or review it**_

_**- If you want to see something happen in my story please let me know and I'll add it**_

_**- Telling me what I should focus on when writing my story for example the relationship between certain characters**_

_**-Telling me what I should improve**_

_**- Telling me how I can make my character better**_

_**-Telling me the bad points of my story**_

_**-Let me know if my story gets similiar to someone else's **_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THOSE SO YOU CAN ENJOY READING MY STORIES BETTER**_

_**Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my stories these past days and sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet**_


	8. Blossoming fear

_**Chapter :**_

_**An insight of the future**_

_**A gets to know BB&BB : Blossoming Fear?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before's POV<strong>_

"Too bright..." I complained as I placed my pillow on my head

Yeah..I have to get curtains for the window.

"My just like in your previous life you still aren't a morning person Serina"

I sat up quickly and sighed in relief when I saw it was just the Godess or whatever. I yawned "What do you want...? Stop calling me Serina...actually do whatever you want." I said as I glanced around my room "Where's the king?"

The Godess came over and sat on the edge beside me "I just wanted to observe you..." she said

"May I inform you that you just admitted to being a stalker?" I quirked an eyebrow

"You can drop that act you know?" she chuckled

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said with amusement

"Hmm as for your other question the King is currently killing off other humans...shinigami's are indeed vulgar creatures" she said with a slightly disgusted face

"Are they really?" I asked as I got out of bed

"What do you mean?" she asked

I walked towards the window , opened it and sat on the edge as I looked at the scenery which was the orphanage's property , the streets and the sky.

"Shinigami's and humans...what's the difference? If you compare a human to a shinigami you won't really see a difference...we're all greedy , vulgar , disgusting, self serving and selfish. Well if you don't count our appearances" I explained

She hummed in thought "Another difference is that a human does not posses a death note"

"That's kinda dumb. Look at it this way...let's say a shinigami dropped his death note into the human world because...he was bored. A human picks up the death note thinking it's a prank due to common sense at first..that human either throws it away or writes a name of someone they hate. After discovering that the death note is not a prank they themselves become a shinigami or at least half. They'd use the death note for their own selfish reasons to either gain money, fame or power. A real shinigami also uses the death note for a selfish reason which is to stay 'alive'." I mused my thoughts as I dangled my legs

"...I have never thought about it that way before" she said after a short pause

I smirked as I opened my mouth to ask one question a normal person wouldn't dare ask

"What's the difference between a godess and a shinigami...the difference between you and the shinigami king?" I asked

Well the sister of Beyond Birthday is definetly not a normal girl. I glanced at the godess and my smirk grew wider looking at her frozen shocked yet pissed eyes.

"...What are you trying to say?" she asked sounding calm but only an idiot wouldn't notice the tension that arised

"The only difference is one brings about death and the other gets an insight of the past or the future. Both are the same as humans which uses these special abilities for what? A shinigami uses it to kill whilst a godess doesn't do anything with the knowledge she gained otherwise I wouldn't be here, right? " I said as I pushed myself off the window

As I fell I shot my arms out to grab a window on the first floor just before impact. I grinned and waved at a seriously pissed godess.

"...You little brat!" I heard as I let go and landed safely

"Good morning Backup two"

I turned around to see Aaron Netherwind better known as A

"Greetings..A" I said going back into character

He frowned a bit

"Is something wrong?" I asked tilting my head a bit

"Nothing..it's just you're acting like Backup" he said

I was caught off guard and glared at him "Please don't call him Backup and the reason to the character change is because I switched back into being Before"

He looked confused "L said that B stood for Backup...so isn't it expected to call him that?"

"B does not stand for Backup. Backup isn't a name and it definetly does not define my big brother! The name that defines him is Beyond" I explained

"Oh..I understand now. I have to apologize to B for calling him Backup this morning" he said with a tint of fear

I smiled at him "He'll forgive you if you make him see you're really sorry and also if you give him strawberry jam"

He smiled at me too "Thank you Belle"

I grinned at him returning to my Belle character "You're welcome A"

I then walked over to him and grabbed his wrist..he may be three years older but I can drag him!

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Easy the kitchen" I answered

"Why?" he asked

I looked at him in disbelief...but then remembered that not everyone is like my big brother and can basicaly read your mind.

"To get strawberry jam" I said

"Oh..that was a dumb question" he muttered

"True that" I nodded

So I dragged him inside and he lead me to the kitchen since I kinda forgot where it was...I feel dumb. Anyways we (A) opened the fridge and I grabbed two jars of strawberry jam.

"Serina"

I glanced at the godess to let her know I heard her as I closed the fridge.

"I hate to say this...but you were right" she admitted

I grinned "Let's go" I said to A but the grin was for the godess which she noticed

"Okay" A nodded

So as we started walking I stayed behind a bit without him noticing

"So what do you want?" I whispered at the godess

"I want to teach you a bit about the ability you received from me" she answered

"Oh really? What brought this on?"

"Do not get me wrong I just find it interesting to see how a human like you would use it" she said

"For my own selfish reasons...duh" I accidently said a bit louder than I meant

"Huh?" A asked glancing behind to look at me

"Just thinking about something someone asked me" I said

"Oh.." he said

I sped up to catch up with him and after just a bit more we stood in front of room 13

"Touch the doorknob and feel what's going to happen when you open the door" the godess said

I did as told and placed my hand on the doorknob

* * *

><p><em><strong>A's POV<strong>_

Belle placed her hand on the doorknob and I waited for her to open the door. Two minutes passed and she seemed to be staring off in space.

"Belle?" I asked

She didn't respond and I got worried

"Belle are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on her hand

She looked at me with the same look that tells you she's off in space but then the look was gone and back was her normal way of narrowing her eyes to calculate things I don't know about. She then grinned at me as if deeming me safe.

"Sorry A, I was lost in thought" she said

I smiled at her "Oh I was getting a bit worried"

She opened the door and nodded at me to go first which I did.

"B?" I asked the figure laying in bed also staring off into space just like Belle

He didn't answer and I heard the door shut

"Beyond?" Belle asked

B blinked and looked at Belle "My little sister finaly came to visit me!" he exclaimed

"You're acting like you haven't seen me for a month or something" Belle scoffed walking over to him

"But little sister...haven't you ever heard that when you love someone a day without them is like a year? I haven't seen you for roughly twelve hours which felt like six months to me" he pouted

'Is this really B?' I thought looking at the scene

Belle ruffled his hair "There , there I'm here now" she said

B grabbed her in a hug and placed his chin on her hair

"What a bad little sister...as punishment I won't let you go today" B said

I couldn't help but look at him slightly amused and gained my confidence to speak.

I coughed earning his attention and he narrowed his eyes as if realizing I'm here

"Hello there Alternitave I didn't see you come in" he said

I glanced at Belle who gave me a reassuring smile

"I'm sorry for calling you Backup..." I said

He tilted his head "Did you not say earlier that 'Backup' was my name? So why are you apologizing for calling me that?"

"No you're Beyond not Backup. Besides Beyond suits you more" I said

He kept looking at me as I looked at him waiting for an answer. Belle nudged him and nodded at me. I took that as a sign to give B the jar of jam. I grabbed the jam from my pocket and handed it to him "Apology gift" I said

He took it and grinned at me "Apology accepted"

"Good now we're all friends again" Belle said clapping her hands together

I smiled at her and saw B whisper something in her ears.

"You really like messing with people don't you?" I heard Belle said

"Don't you?" I heard Beyond respond

"I love to actually" Belle said with a smirk

I look at them in confusion and they both looked at me with a knowing smile

"Should we also call you by your name?" Belle asked

"My name?" I asked

Their eyes seemed to flash red and then return to normal which I shrugged off as a trick of the light.

"Aaron..." Belle said

"Netherwind" Beyond grinned

I looked at them wide eyed "H-how?"

"Secret" they both said in synch

I gulped 'Who exactly are these two siblings?'

"We're just a pair of siblings" Belle said

"C-can-"

"No I can't read your thoughts but your expression gives it away" she said

Now I know why L gave me that warning...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback!<strong>_

_I was excited...there was two new kids coming to the orphanage and I won't be alone anymore. I wondered how they looked like as I walked in the halls. I bumped into someone and looked up so see L_

_"I-I'm sorry" I said_

_He nodded and placed his thumb on his mouth just like he did the first time we met_

_"L?" I asked bringing him out of his thoughts_

_"Yes?" he asked_

_"N-nevermind excuse me" I said as I got out of his way and proceeded to do what I was going to do_

_"A" he said_

_I stopped and turned around to face him "Yes?" I asked_

_"I assume you have already been informed about the two new kids" he said_

_I nodded "Yes the two siblings, right?"_

_He nodded_

_"What about them?" I asked_

_"I advice you to be careful around them...they're quite unpredictable." he said as he walked away leaving me dumbfounded_

**Flashback...end**

* * *

><p><strong>Before's POV<strong>

'The 'gift' from that godess is really handy' I thought looking at the shell shocked A

"A? Are you alright?" I tilted my head in confusion as if I had no idea what's going on

He looked at me with eyes mixed with awe , shock and mostly fear.

"Y-y-yeah w-why?" he asked

"Really? To me it seems like you're afraid of something..." Beyond said as he scooped some jam in his hand

"Are you afraid of us Aaron? We just asked you what you'd like us to call you...no need to be so shy, nervous , serious or anything. We won't hurt you...well at least I won't...maybe" I said

A was sweating and seemed more pale...I feel sorry for him.

"I..." A started but was cut off as the door went open

"Good morning kids...it's time to go shopping" Watari said with his kind smile

I smiled too "Okay...we'll finish this another time , 'kay?" I asked looking at A

He sighed in relief "Yes"

Guess he feels safe around the old man

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine :**_

_**A little fun doesn't kill people , right?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap (Before's POV)<strong>_

_**"Are you afraid of us Aaron? We just asked you what you'd like us to call you...no need to be so shy, nervous , serious or anything. We won't hurt you...well at least I won't...maybe" I said**_

_**A was sweating and seemed more pale...I feel sorry for him.**_

_**"I..." A started but was cut off as the door went open**_

_**"Good morning kids...it's time to go shopping" Watari said with his kind smile**_

_**I smiled too "Okay...we'll finish this another time , 'kay?" I asked looking at A**_

_**He sighed in relief "Yes"**_

_**Guess he feels safe around the old man**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"So what were you kids talking about before I came in?" Wammy asked as he was driving the limo

L and A sat across from Beyond and Belle (the two currently eating strawberry jam)

"We were talking about how delicious strawberry jam's are , right A?" Belle asked as she scooped another jam

"R-right" A nervously said while glancing anywhere but at the two in front of him.

Ignoring the godess who was currently laughing at A...Belle smiled at him and started to lean on Beyond who didn't seem fazed. L narrowed his eyes and bit his thumb.

"So L or should I call you-"

"L is fine" L said cutting Belle off

'So they know his name too' A thought as he looked at Belle who was eating her jam

"Yes we do , nice observation A" Belle said with a kind smile

"Hmm little sister you're creeping him out" B said with a smirk looking at the shocked A

"How did you know what he was thinking?" L asked

"Well it's a really complex explanation that probably won't please you or leave you even more dumbfounded" Belle kindly warned

"Hmmm I see...I'd like to hear this 'explanation' of yours. Thereis an eighty percent chance that I will understand despite how complex you said it was" L said

Belle nodded "Well you see...it's none of your business."

L was unfazed as he kept his gaze on her sillently calculating whatever he usually calculates or he just turned into a pedo...the former is the most reasonable choice.

"Cat got your tongue?" Beyond asked with a sinister look

"We're here" Wammy said removing the growing tension

"Finaly! Shopping time" Belle cheered

"I never knew you were a fan of shopping" Beyond noted

"Shopping is a girl's love no matter in which dimension she lives!" Belle smirked

"Dimension?" A asked

Belle nodded "Hmmm you see even though there isn't any proof I believe in multiple dimensions"

Well there is proof but they can't see it

Before A could answer L beat him

"Yes it is completly irrational and unlogical to believe in other concept of realities in which case I'd say there's a 0,0000001% that these dimensions exist"

Belle couldn't help but be slightly annoyed as she exited the car "Well L how about a bet? If and only if in the next ten years you still believe that there isn't even a one percent chance that these dimensions exist I'll tell you how me and B knew your name and how I knew what A was thinking. But if you do start believing you'll have to do me one favour" she challenged

"I accept" L said with the same emotionless voice but you could feel the confidence he has

"Hmm remember that because I always collect" Belle said as she shut the door

So the five had exited the car and started walking in sillence.

_"I see the future but live for the moment_." Belle started singing

"_Make sense, don't it? Ha." _she sung looking directly at the godess who in turn smirked at her

_"Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance" _she sugn while looking at L with a jonkingly smile

_"This streets is what schooled 'em_

_And made 'em slicker than Slick Rick The Ruler_

_I've lost a lot, and learned a lot_

_But I'm still undefeated like Shula" _ she sung looking at Beyond who in turn smirked

_"I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps" _ she sung looking at her nails

_"Baby we can travel the world_

_And I can give you all you can see" _she winked at A who now had a light blush

By now everyone was looking at the five and some even crowded Belle in awe. These people really comitted a crime by not knowing this song

"Belle refrain from singing in public we're here to buy things not have fun" L said

_"Time is money_

_Only difference is I own it," _Belle smirked at L and shared a nod with Beyond

* * *

><p><em><strong>A's POV<strong>_

_"Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, darling." _ Belle sung as he walked towards me. She winked at me and grabbed my wrist while following with a dash

She easily manouvered us through the crowd that gathered making me more awed by her. She really is mystery...I wonder if I could ever solve it. Without noticing it she dragged me to an alley. The two of us...alone..oh no. She's going to kill me!

"I think we lost them" she said slightly panting with a smirk

"W-why d-did you do that?" I asked

She looked at me in disbelief but then smirked "I'm here to finish our conversation of course"

I gulped and took a step back. She took a step forward with a scary face...

"I-I a-am" I answered her question

"Oh what a surprise" she said taking another step towards me

She might be smaller but she's definetly dangerous.

"Why are you afraid?" she asked me with a bit of hurt in her voice

"I-I don't know!" I slightly yelled at her

"You know fear is actualy an illusion...you fear something when you don't know about it. Just like a person is not afraid of the dark but the things inside. You fear what you don't know about me instead of focusing on what you do know" she said

"I-I " I started but before I could finish she pushed me down towards the dumpster and placed one hand on my mouth and a finger on her mouth for the sillence gesture

I nodded

"See? I told you my little sister isn't here" I heard B said

"Hmm I thought that there was a seventy percent chance they would be here and am sure I heard A's voice" I heard L said

"Whatever when it comes to her she's as unpredictable as me" Beyond said

I heard a scoff and saw Belle roll her eyes. We stayed like that for a full five minutes until she let me go.

"They're gone" she said standing up

"W-what a-are w-we going to do next?" I asked

"We're going to have fun of course!" she grinned and offered me her hand

I hesitantly took it and she pulled me up. She started walking away but then looked back at me

"Aren't you coming? Do you want to get left behind?" she asked

I shook my head and followed her 'She makes me feel like she's older than me' I thought

"Hey what were you thinking just now?" she asked

"Huh? Don't you already know?" I asked in confusion

SHe shrugged and placed her hands behind her head "Nope~ What did you think I could read minds or something?" she asked with a tone laced with amusement

"K-kinda" I admitted

"Well I don't blame you I'd think that too if someone was able to easily read me. Hey keep what I just told you a secret from L...I want to mess with him" she said

I chukled "Alright"

She grinned and turned left

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked

She looked at me "Nope , we're going with the flow"

I couldn't help but shook my head at her antics wondering if she's an airhead as I followed her. She kept looking around in curiousity as we walked and I did the same. We really look like lost kids. She then grabbed my wrist.

"Close your eyes!" she ordered

I looked at her excited smile and did what she asked because it's not like she's going to kill me or anything

"Ok" I said as I was being lead by her

"We're here" she said

I opened my eyes "Where are we?"

"An arcade!" she grinned at me

"Oh" I said looking around

The arcade was full

"This is my first time at an arcade" I said

She looked at me "Well this is my first time too , kinda" she smiled at me

"So what now?" I asked her

"We have to get coins so we can play" she said

"But we don't have any money" I said

"I've got that covered my friend" she said taking out a wallet

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"A random stranger" she shrugged

"You stole it!?" I yelled at her

She shook her head "No , I just picked it up from the ground"

Sarcasm was dripping from her voice

"Come on!" she nudged me

I shook my head

"It isn't called stealing if you don't get caught stop being afraid! I stole it not you so just act like it's my money" she said

"I guess I can do that" I muttered

She grinned "Good! Stay here I'll be back"

I patiently waited and she came back with two huge cups filled with coins

"How much money did the wallet have?" I asked

"Quite a lot, now let's try pac man it's a classic!" she said dragging me to the arcade game

"Pac man?" I asked

"Try it!" she nudged me and I grabbed a coin and inserted it

I played it and lost in less than one minute and Belle laughed.

"Again" I muttered

"What?" she asked

"Again!" I said a bit louder

She smiled and handed me one of the cups

"Have fun!" she said

I nodded and pressed start

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before's POV<strong>_

'Now time for me to have fun!' I thought as I started searching for the perfect game

I bumped into someone and looked up to see a boy A's age

"Watch where you're going" he said

He had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing orange shorts with a white t shirt

"Right back at you" I said

He looked at me with a glare as I gave him a blank look.

"Are you picking a fight? Then you have one!" he yelled gaining the attention of a few bystanders

"Don't , someone might end up getting hurt" I said

"Oh? And just who would that be?" he asked

I gave him a straight face "Me"

"Is she an idiot!?" I heard a few people yell

"Mind telling me who you think you are?" he asked me

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking questions , you know?" I asked

He looked annoyed "I'm-"

"My name is Belle" I said and hid my smirk

"I'll beat the crap out of you!" he yelled

"Then let's fight" I said

"Finaly!" he said and started cracking his fingers

I walked pass him and placed a coin in the mortal kombat game

"Let's start" he said as he sat at the second player seat

"What?"

"I thought they meant fight with fists!"

"Man they made a commotion over this!?"

"I'll beat the crap out of you" he said

"Hmm 'kay" I said as I chose Kitana

He chose Liu Kang. And so we started fighting

"Rematch!" he yelled as I decapitated his head with my fan

"Sure" I said

"Rematch!"

"Rematch!"

And after about five more tries I got tired

"Let's play something else!" he yelled

"Okay" I nodded

I followed him to a shooting game.

"The one who kills the most zombies wins" he said

I nodded and picked up the pink gun as he picked up the blue gun

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"The girl duh!"

"I think her name was Belle"

"How about we call her queen B?"

"Cool!"

And more comments were heard

_**Time out!**_

_**B : 257**_

_**J : 150**_

"How can you keep winning?" he yelled in frustration as the others cheered

"How can you keep losing?" I asked

"I don't know!" he yelled

"Hey play me next!"

"No , me!"

So I was crowded with people begging to fight me

"Hey has anyone seen a girl with black hair? Wearing a red shirt , black shorts and white shoes? Her hair is loose" someone yelled

Everyone took a step away from me and pointed at me

"Tch traitors" I muttered

The man which was a security guard looked at me "I finaly found you , you brat!"

"What did I do?" I innocently asked

"You stole a lot of coins!" he yelled

"That was my twin" I said

"Oh where is she? DO you expect me to believe that!?" he yelled

"Kinda" I shrugged

He started walking towards me and I grinned. I dashed towards him and slide under his legs which were appart.

"I ain't going to jail...yet" I said as I quickly stood up and ran

"Stop, thief!" he yelled running after me

"I'm not a th- okay maybe I am!" I yelled as I started jumping over the seats

I jumped down and he quickly followed me. I dashed towards the food counter and used the seat as a jum pad as I jumped over the counter. The workers kept looking at me in confusion

_"Just a little snack , guys" _ I sung as I looked at the jar of strawberry jam

"Get that thief!" the guard yelled

I sighed _"I can take a hint , gotta face the facts. You're my only friend , jam!"_ I sung as I grabbed the jar

"What's going on?"

"She's the kid who was playing against Jack"

"Oh my why is she being chased?"

They asked each other as I stood up and crowded me

"Where are your parents?" one asked

I glanced around and saw the security heading this way

_"Gotta have fun to live , gotta steal to have fun , tell you all about it when I got the time!" _I sung as I bolted out

I stood on the counter as the security lunged at me

_"One jump , ahead of the slowpoke" _ I sung as I jumped over him

I ran outside and bolted to the busy streets.

"Wait!" he yelled

"Why are you still following me!? Are you a pedo!?" I yelled

"Get back here!" he yelled

I saw an appartment complex and dashed towards it. I was running in the halls and he was following me

_"You're quick , but I'm much faster!" _ I sung as I ran towards the end of the hall

"Ha that's a dead end!" he yelled

I saw the window open and decided that I really am crazy

_"Here goes , better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing, ALL I gotta do is jump~" _ I sung as I jumped out of the window

"OH GOD!" I heard him yell as I fell

"Goodbye cruel woooooooooooooooo-" I was cut off when I fell on a dumpster

"I'm alive! Take that!" I whispered yell as I quickly rolled away

I stood up and ran towards the crowd so I could disapear but I bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you're going!" I yelled

I looked up to see Mr Wammy

"Oh hello there mister , nice weather we're having huh?" I sheepishly asked

I heard B snicker and L sigh

"What were you thinking?" Wammy asked

"I meant to behave but there were so many other options!" I whined

I noticed he had a soft smile at my excuse

"What are you doing here little sister?" B asked

"Oh you know , hunting elephants" I said with voice dripping with sarcasm

"B2 where is Alternitave?" L asked

"Who's Alternitave?" I asked

"A" he said

"Oh he's probably still playing pac man at the arcade" I answered

"Good. Watari go get him and I'll watch these two" L said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Timeskip to later (Beyond's POV)<strong>_

"I expected that you three would be more responsible due to your intellect but it seems I was wrong" L said

"You don't say?" Before asked making me snicker

"Sorry L" A said

"Suck up" I said

"Am not" he said

"Hmm whatever" I said

L sighed and shook his head "First B2 starts singing and gains unwanted attention , she then runs off with Alternitave while Backup ran away by himself. When we searched for you we found Backup in a store buying jam. Then as the three of us searched the streets for B2 and Alternitave we found B2 jumping out of a window and then we see Alternitave surrounded by kids playing an arcade games"

'These were so worth it' I thought as I grabbed a jar and opened it. I scooped some jam up with my finger and placed it in my mouth

"What are you trying to say?" Before asked L

"I understand how Alternitave was influenced by you but I still can not see what is going on in neither of your heads" he said looking at me and the Before

"Oh...then let us teach you a lesson of what goes inside our heads" Before said as she nodded at me

I slightly nodded back to let her know I'll go along with her

"You want to know what goes inside our minds?" I asked as I sucked on my finger while looking at the three

L slightly nodded , A also nodded and so did Wammy. I gave a small grin

"Keep up!" Before yelled as she started walking fast towards the crowd with me following

_"But I'm warning you , one minute we're here then we're done in the other side" _Before sung as we manouvered our way to the other side of the crowd

We glanced behing us and shared a smirk

_"I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo." _she sung as we walked on the street

_"We're streetwise." _ there were two man carrying a big glass

_"We can improvise." _she sung as we slide over it

_"I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo." _ she sung as we slowed down so the three can catch up

_"We're streetsmart." _she sung as we ran over the streets and the light turned green before the three can cross

She leaned on the pole

_"Why should we worry?_

_Why should we care?_

_We may not have a dime._

_But we got street savoir faire." _ she sung as I bobbed my head along

The lights turned red making the cars stop

_"Why should we worry?_

_Why should we care?_

_It's just be-bopulation._

_And we got street savoir faire." _ Before sung as she walked into a store and I followed her

We started browsing the store and the door went open to reveal the three. L looked annoyed , Wammy looked tired and A looked excited. I gave them a small wave as Before continued getting out of their sights

_"The rhythm of the city._

_But once you get it down." _ she sung as she grabbed two pair of sunglasses and walked over to the clerk

She handed me a pair _"Said, then you can own this town."_

I wore the sunglasses and she did the same too.

_"You can wear the crown!" _she sung as we bolted out of the store

"Thieves!" the clerk yelled

_"Why should we worry? Tell us!_

_Why should we care?_

_I Said, we may not have a dime. Oh!_

_But we got street savoir faire._

_Why should we worry?_

_Why should we care?_

_It's just doo-wopulation._

_And we got street savoir faire." _ she sung as we ran away from sight and hid behind a store

"Did we lose them?" I asked

We then saw the three in front of us. Before and I shared a look and grinned. We passed by them and grabbed A.

"Don't slow us down" I said

He nodded and gave a grin while keeping up

"This is fun!" he said

"I know right?" Before asked with a wink

"Pissing that L guy off is the funnest thing ever" I said

"There!" a woman yelled pointing at us

_"Ev'rything goes._

_Ev'rything fits._

_They love us at the Chelsea!_

_They adore us at the Ritz!" _ Before sung as we ran away from them

They followed us and I saw A started to panic

"Stay cool A" me and Before said in synch

He nervously nodded "But what if they get us?"

I smirked "If that does happen..."

_"Why should we worry?_

_Why should we care?" _Before sung as we ran to the traffic lights

"It's almost green! It's too dangerous!" A yellled

We grabbed him and ran

_"And even when we cross that line." _ Before sung as the lights turned green

_"We got street savoir faire." _ she sung as we slide across the street making it

"Cool...I almost had a heart attack" A said

"Well you didn't" Before said

"I guess" he said

Before grinned and went into her pockets taking out another sunglass. She handed it to him.

"Thanks" A said placing it on

"No problem!" Before said as she held our hands

She started swinging them

_"I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo._

_I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo._

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo." _she sung as we went to the limo

Just when she stopped singing L and Wammy came back

"Now do you know what goes in our minds?" Before asked

L sighed "No but it does not matter anymore we are heading back" he said

* * *

><p><em><strong>A's POV<strong>_

I sat next to Belle and she looked at me in surprise

"Is something wrong?" I asked her

"No, just thought you were scared of us" she muttered

_"You know fear is actualy an illusion...you fear something when you don't know about it. Just like a person is not afraid of the dark but the things inside. You fear what you don't know about me instead of focusing on what you do know" _

I remembered what she said and gave her a soft smile "Fear really is an illusion and it made me an idiot. After hanging out with you I have no reason to be scared or anything in fact I'd like to be friends with you" I said

"Sure , friends!" she grinned and high fived me

"Don't leave me out" Beyond pouted

"I hope we can be friends too" I asked him

He nodded "As long as you keep giving me strawberry jam we could even be brothers"

I gave a full out smile

"That smile really suits you A" Belle said

"Thanks , you have a beautiful voice speaking of which where did you learn that song?" I asked

"It just came to me" she shrugged

"Oh" I said

She smirked at me "Is that all? I thought you'd be more curious"

"Why should I worry?" I asked

"Seems like I really had an influence on you...especialy my song" she said

"Maybe" I said

"Idiotic brother" she said as Beyond fell asleep on her lap

"It's just like him to do that" I said

"It's unfair! I wanted to borrow his lap" she pouted

I patted my lap "You can borrow mine"

She gave me a blank face but then grinned "You sure?" she asked

I nodded and she rested her head on my lap

After a while I could hear her light snoring and smiled at her

"You seemed to had a good time" L said

I nodded "Today is the best day I've ever had...thanks to Belle" I said

"Ah I see" L said and I nodded

"Strawberry...~" Beyond cooed in his sleep

"I want some~~" Belle answered in her sleep

"They really are obsessed with strawberry jam" L said

I nodded

'Thank you for giving me the chance to have fun Belle...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	10. Meh

_**Chapter : **_

_**Before Blast...the wild card**_

_**Aaron Netherwind...the innocent kid**_

_**Beyond Birthday...the jam maniac with a sister complex**_

_**Wammy...the kind man who brings about peace**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before's POV<strong>_

After the stunts I pulled L decided that if I needed anything I had to ask Roger to buy it. Of course I purposely wrote anything I could think of just to piss L off but he wasn't fazed. But I was getting there considering the prank I pulled on him today.

I snickered as I made my way to my dearest brother's room.

"Good morning Belle" A greeted as I entered

He kinda got used to me doing whatever I want yesterday.

"Hey A!" I happily greeted as I punced him

Being short isn't that bad..tall people like A and B can catch me easily.

"...I think B is pouting" A said

I looked at B

He was scooping up jam muttering things about how his little sister prefers A over him. I giggled as I ran towards him.

"You'll always be my second love big brother" I cooed

"Who's the first?" he asked

"Strawberry Jam" I seriously said

He grinned "I taught you well"

There was a knock on the door

"It's open" A yelled

The door went open to reveal L with his hair dyed red

"B2" L said as he glanced at me

"Oh hey L , I love the new look. Red really suits you...you might even score a girl with that look. Too bad I like guys who knows how to have fun" I said in a matter of fact tone

"I have to look out for those boys then..." B said as he scooped up some jam

"First you run off when we were shopping , then you stole a wallet and coins , then you jumped out of a building, then you run off again and now you dye my hair red" L said

I nodded "You forgot about..."

"Where is that brat!?" Roger yelled

His footsteps reached the door. He now had a red moustache

L looked at me as I said "Well I did have enough left over and I don't like wasting"

He seemed amused yet annoyed "We'll decide what to do with you later" he said as he closed the door

"Did I go too far?" I asked looking at B

"I actualy thought it could have been worse" B said

I nodded "I was going to dye their eyebrows and eyelashes too"

"Though I think you made them mad" A said

I looked at him with a straight face "That was the plan"

He face palmed as I grabbed a jar of jam and ate it!

"How could you two eat like that?" he asked us

"It's a mystery" B said and I nodded

A shook his head as he grabbed a bag of chips. He opened the bag and grabbed a chip.

"He takes a potato chip and eat it!" I exclaimed as he ate it

He shook his head and grabbed another

"He takes a potato chip and eat it!" I exclaimed again

"Would you stop that?" A asked me a bit annoyed

"Nope , too funny" I said

He extended his hand "If I give you some will you stop doing that?" he asked

I looked at him and then the bag...I nodded and grabbed three

"Good" he sighed in relief

"I'll take a potato chip AND EAT IT!" I dramaticaly exclaimed as I ate one

"Will she ever stop?" A asked B

"Eventualy when it gets boring" B said with a slight smirk

"I'll take a potato chip , dip it in my jam and eat it!" I exclaimed as I did what I just said

A looked disgusted "Chips and jam?" he asked

I nodded "It tastes...interesting" I said

"Really?" he asked

I nodded and extended my jar "Try some"

He grabbed a chip , dipped it in the jam and ate it!

He spat it out "Ew this tastes horrible"

I watched as the chip mixed with jam slowly fall and hit the ground. I closed my jar of jam and stood up.

"Belle?" A asked

I glared at him as one of my eyes flashed red while the other flashed blue "I'll KILL YOU!" I roared as I jumped on top of him

"Now , now little sister violence isn't the answer" B said

"Look who's talking , the boy who beat the crap out of a four year old who ate his jam" I said as I started punching A who expertly dodged

"P-please Belle!" A said as he stepped to the side avoiding another punch

B grabbed the two of us

"Before can hit A once and A will take that hit. Is that good enough?" he tiredly said

"Yes!" A nodded

I clicked my tongue and nodded

A stood in front of me with his eyes closed. I glanced at B who had a devious smirk and mirrored it. So I kicked A where the sun doesn't shine.

He grabbed his manhood in pain while B hissed in understanding

"And boys say that girls are weak" I said as I dusted my hands while shaking my head

"And that my friend is why I don't dare to get my sister mad" B said as he scooped up some jam

Wait...

"That's my jar you bastard!" I yelled as I gave his manhood the same treatment

Both A and B were on the ground holding their manhoods in pain while I was dipping chips in jam...it really is weird but addicting.

"Little sisters are scary..." A said

"Welcome to the club" B said

"Huh? So you consider me your little sister A?" I asked

He slightly nodded "A little bit"

"So that would mean that you and B will have to get married in the future" I seriously said

A looked disgusted by my suggestion

"I'm afraid to inform you of this but I like the opposite sex , little sister" B said

"Too bad" I pouted

"Also I already confessed my undying love to jam" B said

I walked over to A and bend down "So looks like me and you will have to get married ,huh?" I asked him

"W-what?" he asked as he blushed

"A...are you trying to steal my sister's heart?" B asked as he glared daggers at A

A gulped "N-no!"

"I'll kill you" B said

"WHY?" A cried

"If you like my sister I'll kill you and if you don't like her I'll do the same" B said

"So I'm dead either way!?" A asked

I nodded "See? Big brothers are scarier, right?" I asked

He nodded "What did I sign up for again?" he asked

"To meet the love of your life , me!" I winked at him

"To get killed by me after I caught you doing anything romantic with my sister" B said

"I didn't do anything romantic!" A protested

"You shared chips with her...that was a romantic moment , was it not?" B asked

"Bye-bye my darling" I said as I pecked him on the cheeck

"Stop making it worse!" he yelled

I started fake crying "Y-you h-hate m-me?"

"N-no wait!" A said

"A..." B started glaring harder

"I don't hate you" A said not noticing B

"L-liar" I said

He hugged sat up and hugged me "It's the truth"

"A..so you like me?" I asked

Just when he was about to answer

"Romantic moment detected...A you're dead" B said

A quickly broke the hug and ran away as B followed him

I laughed "Idiots!"

* * *

><p>"That was quite cruel of you" the godess chukled<p>

"Really? I was only stating a fact" I said

"How so?" she asked

"I really love them..even though I only met A for barely three days he managed to worm his way too." I smiled fondly at the door

"Oh so you lllliiiiike him~?" the godess asked

"Not in that way you slut!" I yelled at her

She clashed her head with mine

"How vulgar!"

"It's the truth!"

"Says who?"

"Says the king!"

"What?"

"You heard me! The king told me and I used your ability to checkk out your past...may I say you're the bitchiest sluttiest whore ever!?"

She smacked me over the head effectively making it hurt like hell and had the evilest look making me gulp

"Looks like I have to pay the king a visit" she said

I sighed in relief as she left taking away all that negative aura. I looked at my hand and saw that it was bleeding

"She sure can pack a punch" I muttered

My stomach growled and I decided to go get I got there there was about twenty other kids...

"I thought only the three of us were here" I pondered out loud

"Roger brought them in yesterday when we were out shopping"

I jumped at the voice

"You scared me mr Wammy!" I said

He chukled "Sorry little miss , I came to get the list of things you need"

I nodded and gave him the list "Is it too long? These are all the things I ever wanted but couldn't get because of mommy and daddy" I said with a sad tone

He gave me a look filled with pity "No , this is short compared to L's list of sweets"

I grinned "He really is a sweet tooth"

"Speaking of which why do you dislike L?" he asked me

I shrugged "Because B does...and he calls A and B things that I don't like" I thruthully said

"Please forgive him...he just doesn't know much about how another may feel about certain things" Wammy said

I know I watched Death Note...is what I wanted to say.

"Was I being a bother to him?" I asked

He shook his head "No, in fact he seems to have enjoyed himself these past days though you were out of line when you dyed his hair"

"Sorry.." I muttered

"Don't apologize to me...apologize to L" Wammy said

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**

**_So yeah I wanted Before to try and get along with L_**

**_I wonder if that will work out? Will she befriend him or hate him more? :3_**


End file.
